An electronic device, such as a computer, may include a removable lid or enclosure. A user may be able to remove the lid or enclosure, for example, for installing or replacing one or more components inside the electronic device.
In general, the lid may be secured on the housing of the electronic device by a plurality of fasteners, such as screws. In order to remove the lid or to secure the lid, a user typically needs an additional tool, such as a screwdriver, to remove the fasteners. If the user does not have a tool at hand, the user may not be able to remove or secure the lid.
Each of the plurality of fasteners may have to be individually removed. Therefore, removing and securing the lid may be time-consuming. Further, one or more of the fasteners may be missing. If one or more of the fasteners are missing, the user may need to purchase replacement fasteners; otherwise, the lid may not be properly secured in place.
Typically, the fasteners are disposed on the exterior surface of the lid. Accordingly, the appearance of the electronic device may not be aesthetically desirable. Further, dust or other contaminants may accumulate on the fasteners and corresponding mating structures/features (e.g., screw holes) on the lid. Therefore, it may be inconvenient to maintain cleanness of the electronic device.
In addition, the fasteners and mating structures/features on the lid may also incur significant manufacturing and material costs for the electronic device.
As can be appreciated from the above discussion, much inconvenience and/or cost may be associated with the convention arrangements for removing and securing lids of electronic devices.